The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98Meibuitoxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meibigoudxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,308). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Meibuitoxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meibigoudxe2x80x99. 
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) exhibits an erect growth habit,
(b) forms long stems,
(c) abundantly forms double red blossoms that are lightly perfumed,
(d) forms dense dark green semi-glossy foliage that contrasts well with the red blossoms, and
(e) is particularly well suited for cut flower production under greenhouse growing conditions.
The disease resistance of the new variety is very good.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be used to advantage to form cut flowers when grown indoors.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation in France by a number of routes, including budding, grafting, and cuttage. Asexual propagation by the above-mentioned techniques in France has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meijasperxe2x80x99 variety.